Words Spoken In Anger
by thelonelyone
Summary: There's a fight and then there's dinner... This one was fun to write... all that swearing and name-calling...


Disclaimer: They are not mine... Suing me would still be stupid because I still own nothing of value... So on and so forth... yada yada yada...  
  
A/N: My roommate wanted to do it again... By IT I mean write a story that makes us go back and forth, me as Harm and her as Mac... I hate doing this, and making Mac and Harm fight is only going to be fun because we're going to make them get it right... It's confusing at first, but I promise it gets better... oh, and since I am a master of the art of opening my mouth and inserting my foot, I get Harm into some trouble... oops, my bad... We didn't finish this until early this morning so if starts making no sense at the end, forgive us... we wanted to get it to a stopping point but it got really really late and so yeah, we left it where we left it...  
  
yawn.  
  
(You guys, I so really really hope things go well tonight.... From 9-10 tonight Sarah and I will be silent except for during commercial breaks, in which we will scream, cry, laugh, throw things, or a little of some of those... Oh, my God, I hope Mac isn't pregnant by that punk-bitch Webb... If it turns out that she is, I swear I'll break something...)  
  
A/N 2: Oh, one more thing. The language in this one (in the beginning) is a little... umm, rough. But I mean, hey... Mac's a Marine and can probably sling nasties with the best of 'em... and Harm? Harm's a Sailor... So yeah, if potty-mouths offend you...  
  
Thanks, and ENJOY!!!  
  
Words Spoken in Anger  
  
-thelonelyone and her roommate, Sarah... who refuses to register and get a name of her own... Stupid little...  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are? My personal life is none of your damn business!" I say, my voice is raised, and people are starting to stare, but I honestly could care a little less.  
  
"Look, Mac, don't yell at me. I am not Webb. You might yell at him, but the day you yell at me is the day I..." My voice trails off and I am unable to finish my damn sentence. She's giving me that look and I know the shit has hit the fan. Watch out walls- this is a big load of shit and all four of you guys are about to get splattered....  
  
"You'll what, Harm? I'll yell at you, damn it, all I want to! This is me yelling at the Almighty, do-no-wrong Harmon Rabb Junior! Well, up yours, shitbrick! You disgusting little puke! You make me want to... to..." I can't finish my sentence... I have just called my best friend a shitbrick, a little puke... There is more where that came from if he wants to push the matter... For his sake, I hope he just walks away because there is so much I want to say to him... And if he sticks around much longer, it's just going to fly out...  
  
"I make you want to what, Mac? What is it that I make you want to do? And why the hell are you so uptight lately? Not getting what you need on the home front? Because if Clay isn't up to the challenge... I would be more than willing to stick it to you... Maybe once I got through with you you'd get off the bitch train and relax a little." I say, taking a few steps closer to her. I know what I just implied, and I could care less. Right now, I have a theory, and my theory is that she needs a good fuckin'. And if she is willing, I am more than able...  
  
"You bastard! What did you just say?" I ask, seeing red. I'm two seconds from making this prick of a sailor kiss the deck...  
  
"You heard me... I'm not in the habit of stuttering, am I?" I ask, attempting to stare her down and wondering what in the hell is going through her mind. Why is her fist heading towards my mouth?  
  
Holy shit... I just hit Harm... I just punched him! He deserved it... And damn it, I'd do it again. What did he say? Something about Clay not performing well and him sticking it to me?!  
  
Damn. Damn, she just hit me! Hell, who am I kidding? I saw it coming... I should have known better. I should have known not to open my mouth, but once again, I knew better and went against everything I know and feel. And I opened my mouth. I opened my mouth, words flew out, and then my mouth caught a tight little Marine fist. My lip's split- I can taste the blood. She's mad as hell at me right now, and hell... I can't blame her. My mouth's hurting, my bottom lip is throbbing, and yet the one thing I know for sure that is hurting the most is my heart. What possessed me to say what I just said I will never know. The look in her eyes is one of anger and disgust... with a hint of hurt. That sliver of pain that I see in those beautiful eyes does me in and suddenly, I'm struggling to remain standing. I can handle upsetting her, I can take making her angry. But hurting her? Hurting her is one thing that I have gotten good at doing and that kills me... I struggle with words and finally spit out, "What the hell do you expect me to do? Be okay with you being different around me? We're working together on the same damn case but no one would know it. You've left me out of the investigation. What the hell is going on, Mac? Talk to me! Would you just damn it talk to me?"  
  
"What am I supposed to say, Harm? You say something like... like that and then expect me to just let it slide? You basically just told me that if Clay isn't getting the job done... You just implied that you'd..." I can't tell him that he just implied that he wants to fuck me. Everyone that was in the office is gone. Thank God this isn't happening at JAG... thank God we're on assignment and standing in an office that we are working out of while investigating charges against a CO accused of sexually assaulting a female under his command... He just implied that he would fuck me, but I can't just come right out and say that... Can I? A lady doesn't talk like that... But then again, I'm not a lady. I'm a Marine. "You just offered to fuck me, Harm." I say, and from the look on his face, what I have just said doesn't surprise him at all  
  
"So? If it makes you feel any better, I'll fuck you and let him watch. He can watch, and when I'm finished, he can even ask questions if he needs to. Maybe he'll learn something." I say, and again her tight little fist is heading towards me. This time I catch it. "Mac, what the hell? Stop it, damn it. I said talk to me, not hit me! Swing at me one more time, and so help me God I'll..." My sentence it interrupted as she knees me in the gut.  
  
"You'll what? Double over and gasp for air? You're going a good job of doing that if that is what you were saying that you'd do..." I say, watching him stand up. Surprisingly enough, he's not mad... He's in pain, but he's not too mad at me...  
  
"Mac... Talk to me. And use words. I swear I'll listen... Just talk to me..." I say, reaching out to touch her face. She doesn't pull away to my surprise... She looks down at the tiled floor and for a second I think that maybe she is contemplating where to hit me next.  
  
I can't help it. He touches me and I melt. My anger fades and I relax. I know he will listen. I know that he would have listened a long time ago. I can't take it. I break down and fall into his arms. I fucking hate it when I cry... But this time, there's no stopping it. There's no stopping it...  
  
Oh, God.. She's crying... and it is killing me. If he has hurt her, I swear by all thing holy that I leave his sorry ass face down in some alley...  
  
He's holding me so close, and for the first time in a long time, I feel at home... Please don't let go... Just hold me..  
  
If she wants me to hold her forever, I will... I'm not letting go until things are better, until the tears have stopped streaking her beautiful face.. I'm so sorry, Mac... I'm so sorry.. "Please forgive me." I whisper, my voice unsteady and emotion-filled. I know that's my voice, but I don't recognize it. The confidence and anger is gone, and now it's just a voice filled with pain and regret.  
  
"Done." I say, still clinging to him and crying. He kisses me on top of the head and I can't help but smile a little. I'm in his arms, he just somewhat apologized to me, and he just kissed me on top of the head... I love small little gestures like that that come from him...  
  
"When you want to talk about it, you know where to find me. I'm here for you, and next time, no name-calling. No insults. You'll talk and I'll listen." I say, kissing her on the forehead and walking off. I know she needs some time. And I need to stop hurting and get some ice on this lip...  
  
I know he'll listen, but right now, I just can't open up to him. I need some space, and he knows me well enough to know that I need my space. Eventually, when things settle down and this investigation is over, we'll talk... Until then, I am going to avoid the hell out of him.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER JAG HQ  
  
She's been avoiding me. She's been hulled up in that office of hers for almost three weeks, and I'm tired of it. I told her that I would give her some time... Did I tell her I'd wait forever? Maybe she just needs a little more time. I said some shitty things to her, so she has the right to retreat, lick her wounds, then resurface for round two. Hopefully, round two will be smooth sailing.  
  
Is he looking at me? I think I feel his eyes on me. Lately, he has been doing that. I'll look up and catch him staring at me, and instead of averting his eyes when I catch him, he flashes me a weak smile and acknowledges me with a small nod. How much longer can I keep skating around the truth? I know he's waiting for me to get my act together and go talk to him... Give me time, Harm... Give me time.  
  
Time's up, Mac. You don't have to talk, but avoiding me is no longer an option. It's now or never. I stand up and walk over to her office. I knock softly and she looks up from a file.  
  
"Enter." I say, offering him a small smile. He grins from ear to ear and walks in. For some reason, I can't help but laugh a little. He's so damn cute sometimes with that stupid-ass flyboy grin of his and the way his shoulders cave in a little when he's up to something but doesn't want anyone to know he's up to something.  
  
"I was wondering if you're free for dinner tonight." I say, instantly wanting to shoot myself for having used the same line a million men have used to not-so-cleverly disguise their ulterior motives. She's smiling at me, and I think I just a small laugh out of her. Good. Maybe this will go better than I'm expecting it to go.  
  
"Your place or mine?" I ask, knowing the double meaning of what I have just said. His raised eyebrow informs me that he picked up on it, and the smile that, if possible, grows wider tells me that he's liking what my little pun.  
  
"I was actually thinking that we could get together and go someplace nice." I'm trying my damnedest to tell her without coming right out and telling her that this will not be a boring, go-over-the-facts dinner. I hope she picks up on the little, almost microscopic hints I'm dropping.  
  
"What's the occasion?" I ask, not minding that he wants us to go someplace nice but wondering what he's up to. No man wants to up and take you someplace nice for no reason.  
  
"So I have to have a reason to take my best friend out? Oh, I see how it is... Well, I mean if you just wanted a pizza or something, it would save me some money and keep me from having to dress up." I say, shrugging as if it doesn't matter either way to me. She is now smiling the most beautiful smile I think I have ever seen and it's enough to make me say a small prayer that she goes along with this little plan of mine... I haven't prayed since Paraguay....  
  
I caught that little macho shrug of his. He's pretending that, one way or the other, whether we go out or not, it doesn't matter to him... Well, let him play his little game all he wants... If it makes him feel better..... "Can we go to that Italian place that just opened up on the other side of town?" I ask, amazed that this man can do this to me with just a smile and a few words.  
  
"I'll take you wherever you want to go, Mac." I reply, winking at her. This draws out a laugh from her. I've made her laugh twice. This is a good sign. Tonight, she's mine. I know it. I've won this one, and victory is sweet as hell.  
  
"Oh, you will, huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He's propped up, leaning against my doorframe, smiling like he's just won the lottery. I guess to him, a night out on the town with me is some sort of prize. Poor guy. He thinks I'm something special...  
  
"Yes, I will... And after dinner, we can, ah... do something else, catch a movie or something." I say, kicking myself for having messed up what could have been a smooth comeback. Face it, Rabb, when it comes to her, you are anything but smooth...  
  
"Or something? Sounds... interesting." I comment, watching him begin to squirm a little. He's cute anyway, but when he is squirming nervously, stuttering and stammering a little, he's irresistible.  
  
"I'll pick you up. Can you call and make reservations? I would do it but I'm due in court in fifteen and there's no telling when I'll be out. Sturgis has promised to make this one hard on me. I have no case and my client is a world class jerk. Lieutenant Adler is a bastard and he deserves what he gets and more, but he unfortunately deserves to have me represent him to the best of my ability... So that's what I'm going to go do... Fun around this place never ends, huh?" I'm rambling, but I can't help it. Not only does this woman me into a stuttering, stammering fool, but she also makes me ramble on in the worst way.  
  
"Yeah, I can handle that. I'll make reservation for seven. Be at my place by no later than quarter 'til, Harm. Good luck, and if you lose, tell yourself that you lost to me... It will soften the blow a little. Losing to me you can do with pride, but losing to him?" I joke, and he's laughing. The sound of him laughing is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.  
  
"It's a date then." I say, nodding and smiling still. I'm not getting my hopes up, but somewhere deep inside, I know that things are going to get better.  
  
"It's a date." I tell him, and watch him head off to court. He's going to lose, but that won't stop him from giving it his best shot.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT 6:40PM  
  
I'm early! I'm actually early... I knock on her door and in a moment, it swings open. She's standing there in a short black dress that's a little more than revealing in heels, smiling. I'm glad I decided to take her someplace nice. I don't get to see Mac all dressed up that often, but when I do, it's always a very good thing. She's amazing in her uniform, but she's breathtakingly beautiful when she's dressed up. And tonight, she is dressed to kill.  
  
Harm's early? Wow, this is strange... He's never on time, if anything he's late... But early? This is a first. He's dressed well, in pleated khakis and a black dress shirt. He smells great, as usual, and the smile he's flashing me works well with his ensemble. "I'm ready if you are." I say, flashing him a smile and walking out of my apartment. He offers me his arm and I accept.  
  
Arm in arm, we're exiting her apartment building. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now, and glancing at Mac out of the corner of my eye I can tell that when I walk into the restaurant, every man in the place is going to agree with me: I'm lucky, damn lucky.  
  
OUTSIDE OF RIZZO'S RESTAURANT  
  
This place looks expensive. I hope he's ready to melt some plastic or drop a few twenties. He's Harm, so he's got no problem with big spending. He's Harm, and so when I walk in this restaurant with him, we are going to get some looks. Men will be checking me out and smiling at him, and women will be looking him over and rolling their eyes at me. I don't mind. Let them look. They can look all they want. The second they go to touch, the Marine in me is going to peep out from under this dress and kick some ass...  
  
Mac looks great, and as we're heading into the restaurant, a guy heading out lets out a whistle and a 'damn'. I don't blame him. Let him look all he wants... Tonight, she's mine. She glances at me as if she doesn't know why he just did what he just did and I smile. "In case you haven't noticed, allow me to inform you that you look amazing, Mac." I say, holding the door open for her.  
  
"Thank you. You're don't look so bad yourself, flyboy." I tell him, and he laughs. His hand on the small of by back guides me to a the man who will escort us to our table. "Reservations for two. Rabb." I tell the guy, who scans the list then smiles up at us and says, 'Right this way, Mrs. Rabb'.  
  
He just called her 'Mrs. Rabb' and she didn't correct him... Well, what the hell else would he call her? She made reservations under my name and he mistakenly assumed that we are married. Nothing more than that, unfortunately... Still, she could have spoken up and said something. I wouldn't have been offended. Maybe she thought I'd take it personal. Who the hell cares? I'm out with a woman who looks like 'that', why am I obsessing over what that guy just called her? He escorts us over to a private booth in the far corner in the restaurant. I'll have Mac all to myself with no interruptions. Okay, that guy just disappeared into thin air. What the hell? I'm still standing, she's sitting, and the amused look on her face tells me I've been in my own little world for too long. "Sorry, I was... I was lost in thought." I mumble, sliding in the booth across from her.  
  
We're both looking the menu over. He's so cute. I can't help but smile. He's got a confused look on his face, and he's lost in thought... again. I know that 'Mrs. Rabb' thing threw him for a loop. The look on his face was priceless... "I think I'll have the lasagna. And order the salad for two and we'll split it... Oh, and I want some garlic bread too. Iced tea. You got all that, Sailor?" I ask, and he smiles up at me.  
  
"I got it. I got it. And knowing you, you'll eat it... all." I comment, and she rolls her eyes at me. I can't help picking on her. For a woman with 'that' body, she sure eats a hell of a lot.  
  
"That's right, I have a healthy appetite. It's a good thing you're paying..." I tell him, and this comment elicits a laugh from him. He motions for a waiter to comes over and gives him our order. The waiter disappears after telling us it will be fifteen to twenty minutes. His thick Italian accent is beautiful, but I only notice vaguely... I'm too busy getting lost in small talk with the only man in the world who can make me feel important just by looking at me...  
  
We're talking about her plans for this weekend. She's going to spend tomorrow curled up with a good book, and I don't blame her. Our workload has been heavy lately, so a long bout of no reality will do her some good. I wonder what book she'll read... I'm listening to her talk about the book she read last Saturday when it occurs to me that this weekend will make two in a row that she has been alone. "Alone two weekends in a row, Mac?" I ask, trying not to sound like I'm prying, which I am...  
  
"Yeah. It's no big deal." I assure him. I know he's just concerned so I don't get on him for tending to my business. He's only wondering why Webb is leaving me alone so much.  
  
"If you want me to, I can come over tomorrow and we can read together. I've got the new Zane book I want to read. You could read whatever it is you were planning to read. We could take the occasional break and let each other know what's happening in the books we're reading..." I know it's a long shot, but I'm desperate. I'll take whatever time with her that I can get. Maybe she'll notice that I'm there for her and he is not.  
  
"Harm, I won't get through three pages and you'll be talking to me. I've tried reading around you before, and I didn't get but three pages read all day. You can come over if you'll shut up long enough for me to finish at least two or three chapters at the time." I tell him, and he smiles. Our food is being set in front of us, so my attention is no longer on the 'reading together' discussion. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I am starving, as usual.  
  
My fettuccini alfredo looks and smells great, but I'll start on the salad first. "So I can come over tomorrow then?" I ask, fixing my salad and watching her try to decide what to start on first. She opts for the lasagna. I knew she would.  
  
"Yes, Harm. But I'm warning you... I'm really into this book. You start talking, you start walking." I could care less if he interrupts me a thousand times. This lasagna looks and smells great... Plus, how many men offer to come over and read with you just because they want to be near you? Hmm, it tastes better than I ever thought it would. This is great...  
  
She's beautiful but she can be so damn unladylike when she's eating. I don't care. She's Mac, and for the first time in a long time, things are going well between the two of us. I've made her smile and laugh tonight, and she agreed to let me come over tomorrow. The chores can wait. I can dust, vacuum, and do laundry anytime. "You won't even know I'm there." I promise, starting on my salad as she rolls her eyes at me.  
  
"Yeah, right... That'll be the day..." I tell him jokingly, and he laughs. Things between us are going well. He hasn't even asked me to open up and talk to him. He's giving me the time I requested, not forcing me to tell him what's going on inside of me. I love him for that. I love him for a lot of other reasons, but that's not the point...  
  
"Hey, give me a break. I'm at least willing to try to be quiet. And I'm even bringing a book along to make you think I have every intention of reading." She laughs at me then takes a sip of her tea. I have no intention of staying quiet long. I'll ask a question or make a comment by accident out loud, and she'll sigh, put her book down, and from then on I'll have her attention. She probably knows what I'm up to, but I don't care.  
  
We eat in silence for a while and finally it's time for dessert. She orders something, I do not. I watch her play with the dessert that was expensive but is obviously not what she wanted. "C'mon, on our way home we'll stop by DQ and get you some ice cream." I tell her, and she smiles. She has got to stop doing that... It can't be good on for my heart...  
  
He knows I don't want this fancy chocolate stuff. It looks pretty but it tastes like... I don't know what it tastes like, but I know it's not good. He's going to take me to Dairy Queen and get me some ice cream. I could get used to this... "Okay... but you have to get some too." I tell him as we stand up and are escorted to the door. Harm had asked for the check earlier and had not even flinched at the astronomical total. He had left a generous tip as well... He's a good man.  
  
"I'll help you eat yours." I say with a wink. She must not like this idea because she raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.  
  
"Um, nothing personal, but get your own damn ice cream." We are both laughing as we head over to his SUV.  
  
She's having a good time. I can tell. Her eyes are bright and she's relaxed. I can't believe that just three short week ago she was slugging me and calling me a shitbrick. What a difference a little time makes.  
  
He's having a good time. So am I. Being with Harm is better than being with anyone else on the face of the earth. I get in on the passenger's side and we are off to DQ's drive thru.  
  
ON THE WAY TO MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Okay, so this is gross. I ordered an Oreo fudge brownie with a scoop of vanilla on top. And it's gross. A total waste of three bucks if you ask me. But we got to the drive thru and she insisted that I order something. So here I am, about to puke as I shovel in bite after bite. "Mac, this isn't really all that good." I complain, wanting to toss the remainder of my so- called dessert out the window. Mac would kill me if I litered, not to mention the possible ticket and fine.  
  
"I'll eat it." I tell him, smiling as he hands it to me, a disgusted look on his face. I truly am a bottomless pit. And it's a good thing too. My flyboy never finishes any of the good stuff.  
  
"They didn't give us but one spoon." I tell her, handing her the frozen treat. She takes it and rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'll use yours, Harm. You act like I've never eaten after you before. Allow me to remind you that I allow you to waste nothing." I say, starting in on his Oreo fudge brownie. It's good. Sometimes, I wonder if Harm is from another planet. He's complaining that this isn't good when I'm wishing he had of taken just a small bite then passed it my way.  
  
This woman is amazing. Where she puts all this food, I'll never know... Hollow leg maybe? Who cares. As long as she keeps smiling like that, I could care less what and how much she eats. We're now in front of her apartment and I smile at her. "This is your stop, bottomless pit." I say jokingly. She glares at me and I can't help but laugh at her.  
  
He's laughing at me, but I don't care. I have had a great time tonight. Damn. I don't want to go in that apartment alone tonight.... "You coming up for a little while?" I ask casually. I know it's late, and he probably wants to get home. I just don't want to be alone...  
  
"Yeah. Sure." I reply with a small smile. She just invited me to 'come up'... and it's after midnight. This can mean one thing and one thing only: she doesn't want to be alone. She's lonely, and that bastard has made her that way... I swear to God when I see him, I'm going to choke the living shit right out of him...  
  
Good. He's not asking any questions. Maybe he'll spend the night... I'm not hoping for anything... He's Harm and as long as regulations say we can't have sex, we won't have sex... Last time I checked those damn regulations still said that I can't have him... It's enough that he'll be here for a little while though. I'm tired of being alone... and maybe he it too.  
  
I'm tired of going home to an empty apartment. I'll leave when she tells me to. She'll drop some hint... 'well, Harm it's getting late...' She'll give me a hint and I'll leave. "C'mon, Mac. I hear some reruns of classic 90's TV shows calling out names." I say as we get out of my SUV. I put my arm around her and she smiles up at me.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
We're in my apartment curled up under a blanket together on my couch. He's flipping through channel after channel as I scoot closer to him. He takes the hint and wraps his arm around me. He's still in his khaki's and dress shirt, but as soon as I got home, I got comfortable. My pajamas are not sexy at all, but he's Harm, and he still smiled when I walked out in my Marine green USMC shorts and a black tank top.  
  
She's curled up next to me and my arm's around her. Ain't it the life? I can't find a damn thing to watch, but she doesn't seem to mind that I'm playing flip TV. It's now a little after one in the morning and she still hasn't told me to leave yet. Should I tell her that it's getting late? Should I just sit here, holding her close, channel-surfing, until... Until when? She's not showing signs of wanting me to leave... And I'm not leaving until she tells me to. She leans in closer to me and I can tell that her eyes are closed. If she falls asleep in my arms, I'm in trouble... If she falls asleep in my arms, I'll stay here all night...  
  
I'm tired of watching the same channels fly by and so I close my eyes. He's still got his arm around me and I smile. This feels good. I'm tired, but not sleepy... Okay, so maybe I'm sleepy... I'll just rest a little. He's here to stay anyway...  
  
What the hell? Is she asleep? "Mac... Mac, are you asleep? Maaacc..." I say, watching her closely. She doesn't even stir. I laugh a little and close my eyes. She's asleep, so I might as well rest a little. I'm not waking her up... She looks so peaceful...  
  
MORNING...  
  
He stayed here all night. I fell asleep and he didn't slip out... He stayed. God, he looks like he's going to be sore. He's too tall to sleep like that. He looks so... peaceful. I study him for a minute, surprised at how natural it was to wake up and find him next to me. I somehow managed to sleep a full seven hours without waking up... That's amazing. Oh, well, as easy as he is on the eyes, I know that the longer he stays in that position the more he's going to regret it. "Harm... Harm, wake up..." I say, shaking him. He moans and opens his eyes, disoriented at first.  
  
"What the..." I say, surprised to find myself in Mac's apartment, on her couch, with her next to me. "Well... Good morning." I finally mumble, smiling as she stands up and stretches. "So, I take it we slept together?" I ask playfully. She turns around and gives me what I think is supposed to be a 'look'. She ends up laughing.  
  
"Good morning. We fell asleep, huh? You didn't try to slip out or anything?" I ask him, wondering if he wanted to stay with me or if he spent the night because he was tired and fell asleep.  
  
"I tried to wake you up, but you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to bother you, so I made myself as comfortable as possible." I tell her, standing up and stretching as well. Damn, I'm sore. I'm getting used to stiffness in the joints, and sleeping on Mac's couch did little for my back. Oh well, at least I was with her all night.  
  
He's making me breakfast when I get out of the shower. An omelet, toast, and orange juice. This man is incredible. He's also barefooted and in jeans and a white pocket tee. He must have had his overnight bag in the back of his SUV. Hmm, he looks good dressed up or down, so I won't complain. That, and, he's cooking me breakfast. "Something smells good." I say, towel drying my hair. I notice him look me over with a smile.  
  
"Breakfast is served." I announce, watching her head over to the table. I've got her newspaper waiting for her and this makes her smile.  
  
"Thanks, Harm..." I'm not surprised by his actions, but I am thankful nonetheless. I start on the omelet first, and, like everything but his meatless meatloaf, it is delicious. He's settling for just coffee and toast. What a dumbass. Oh, well, more for me...  
  
She finishes her omelet and hands me the paper. I take out the sports section and the national news section and settle down at one end of the couch as she settles down, book in hand, at the other end of the couch. "What are you reading?" I ask, forgetting that I'm not supposed to ask questions.  
  
"D.L. Moore's 'A Barrier to Be Crossed'. Now be quiet and let me finish it. I have nine chapters left, which is about two and a half hours worth of reading... I mean it, Harm. Be quiet... You talk, you walk." I tell him, and he pouts. I smile and add, "Okay, so I won't make you leave, but I'll probably throw something at you."  
  
I laugh and 'zip my lips'. This is going to be tough, but I think I can do it... At least I'm going to try to do it. My success is not guaranteed, but then again, when it comes Mac and me, nothing is ever chiseled in stone. I finish the sports section and the national new section in what must be record timing.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I can see him just sitting there. He has finished the newspaper and is just sitting there quietly. How cute is that? He closes his eyes and sighs. I start to call him on it, but a sigh can't really count as a sound... Now, if he does it again...  
  
I sigh. I can't take it. "Mac, I can't take it. I'm finished with the newspaper... I'm not in the mood to read. Can I go in your room and watch TV or something?" I know I should have at least tried to hold out a little longer but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't going to work... Truth be told, so did she...  
  
"Harm, go watch TV. Give me an hour to finish this up then we'll watch a movie together or something, okay?" I say, torn between finishing my book and watching a movie with him. He'll have to wait. I've been trying to finish this damn book for almost a week now, which has been torture.  
  
"Thanks, Mac... and I'm sorry. I really tried to be quiet." I apologize and flash her my best flyboy smile. I can't help it. I just can't be quiet around Mac.  
  
"I forgive you.. Now get your ass away from me so I can finish my book!" I say, laughing as he gives me a mock-salute and runs off to my bedroom. I hear him flop onto my bed and turn the TV on. I start reading my book again.  
  
The TV is now on, but I'm not interested in it that much. I'm busy looking around. I'm in Mac's bedroom, laying in her bed... I close my eyes and smile. I'm comfortable and still a little tired, so while she's reading, I'll be sleeping...  
  
End... for now.. I'll update Monday or Tuesday... It all depends on how the season finale makes us feel, right Sarah?  
  
Right.  
  
Later guys, and thanks in advance for the reviews... hint hint... 


End file.
